1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel recording and reproducing method, and more particularly to a method of carrying out high density recording and reproducing by use of an ion beam or a neutral particle beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been known various methods of high density recording. Typical of these are the magnetic recording method and the optical recording method. However, the recording density obtainable by these methods is limited since the smallest space within which a bit of information can be recorded is within the range of about 0.5 .mu.m to 1 .mu.m. Specifically, in the magnetic recording method, the minimum particle size (about 100 .ANG.) at which the ferromagnetic material can exist is regarded as theoretically limiting the recording density. However, because of the characteristics of the devices used for recording and reproducing, e.g. a magnetic head, the shortest recording wavelength currently possible is limited to a range of about 1 .mu.m to 0.7 .mu.m. On the other hand, in the optical recording method, the recording density is limited by the diameter of the light beam employed for recording and reproducing, and the shortest recording wavelength is within the range of about 1 .mu.m to 0.5 .mu.m.
As the recording density increases, more information can be stored in a smaller space. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of recording and reproducing at a higher density in various technical fields.